


У альф бывают плохие дни

by kazeph



Series: Альфам лучше знать [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humour, M/M, OOC, Werewolves!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…У больших и сильных альф бывают плохие дни, – Джейсон закидывает руку себе на лицо, закрывая предплечьем глаза. – Маленьким и слабеньким бетам этого не понять»</p>
            </blockquote>





	У альф бывают плохие дни

По ощущениям, мышцы буквально разрываются от боли, а правое плечо горит огнем. Джейсону кажется, что еще немного – и у него рука отвалится. Наверное. В лучшем случае. А в худшем – к утру от него останется малопривлекательный труп.  
Он закручивает вентель с холодной водой и опускает голову в наполнившуюся по самые края раковину. Ему нужен, _необходим_ ясный рассудок. Срочно.  
Холод шипами колет лицо, почти обжигает, а Джейсону вдруг становится смешно. До водных пузырей.  
Он поднимает голову и трясет ей: брызги летят во все стороны. Джейсон выдыхает, облизывает губы и цепляется взглядом за свое отражение в осколке зеркала, все еще висящего над раковиной. Времени купить новое как-то не было, да и смысла тоже: иногда контроль давал трещины, срывались все якоря и в полнолуние Джейсон крушил все, до чего мог добраться. Или до кого. Тут уж как вывезет.  
– Какой ты красавчик, – он цокает языком, подмигивает самому себе, отмечая, что радужки глаз постепенно наливаются алым. Вкупе с мертвенной бледностью он выглядит так, будто вылез из допотопного фильма про зомби. Или вампиров.  
– А скоро будешь мертвым красавчиком.  
Надо что-то делать, в срочном порядке, а не стоять и вести односторонние беседы с собственным отражением.  
Джейсон косится на правую руку – рукав футболки потемнел от крови и еще непонятно какой дряни – и проводит взглядом дороги почерневших вен. Заглядывать под рукав не хочется. Зато хочется – выпить. И набить кому-нибудь морду, а еще лучше – самому себе, но только сил на подобное нет. При большом, а может и нет, желании, Джейсона сейчас смог бы завалить любой омега и стать счастливым обладателем алых глаз и повышенной пушистости. Ха-ха. Смех и только.

Через десять минут, или все же больше, Джейсон переползает – по-другому назвать у него самого это не получается – обратно в комнату, едва ли не обнимаясь со стеной и матерясь сквозь зубы.  
На кровати лежит раскрытый чемодан, вокруг и внутри которого разбросаны подписанные и закупоренные склянки. Джейсон доходит до кровати и пинает одну, свалившуюся на пол, носком ботинка. Толку-то. Когда-то он угробил много, _чертовски много_ сил, чтобы собрать все виды волчьей отравы. Для предотвращения возникновения подобных ситуаций. Только вот помощи на данный момент от всего этого нечеловеческого труда нет.

 

– Раз, два, три, четыре — что-то сдохнет в этом мире, – Джейсон практически мурлычет себе под нос и щедро обливает правую руку спиртом, едва сдерживая рвущийся вой.  
– Блять! – он откидывает голову на матрас, дышит глубоко, но рвано через рот. Пострадавшая рука пульсирует, словно что-то стремится вырваться из крови и плоти наружу, несмотря на то, что пуля была изъята при первой же возможности.  
Перед глазами плывет и кружится, а его самого уже ощутимо потряхивает: организм оказывает максимально возможное сопротивление. К горлу волнообразными приступами подступает тошнота.  
– Точно сдохнет.  
Джейсон шарит рукой по полу, на котором сидит, то и дело натыкаясь на склянки, зажигалку и разбросанные травы, от жженого запаха которых мутит еще больше. Он все-таки рискнул использовать волчий аконит, тайно надеясь на свойства последнего как панацеи от всех волчьих болячек. Кажется, одна зараза подружилась с другой, и стало только хуже.  
– Ты сфеерический долбоеб, Джейсон, – доверительно сообщает он самому себе. – Я страшно горд. За сегодняшний день…  
Джейсон закрывает и открывает глаза, предпринимая очередную попытку сфокусироваться. Пытается сглотнуть без особой надежды, потому что во рту у него попросту выжженная пустыня.  
– …за этот день все твои неудачи достигли небывалых высот, – заканчивает он, думая, что это глупо – стремиться озвучить мысль, адресованную самому себе. Видимо, разум принял капитуляцию раньше тела, которое постепенно тоже сдает позиции. Внутренний волк то ли рвется в желании крушить все вокруг, то ли скулит, беспомощно поджав хвост.  
_Подлый предатель._  
Джейсон закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в черноту и проклиная весь мир разом.

***

_Чужой смех давит на черепную коробку изнутри, бьет барабанами в ушах. Джейсон хочет вытащить это оттуда, хочет избавиться от источника. Новый удар — новый эпицентр боли расходится взрывной волной по организму._  
Джейсону нечем дышать – легкие забиты парами аконита.  
Джейсон не может даже поднять руку.  
Джейсон продолжает улыбаться, попеременно то сглатывая, то сплевывая кровь.  
– А как больнее?  
Удар.  
– По руке?  
Удар.  
– Или по ноге?  
Джокер хохочет, не переставая. Бьет снова и снова.  
Джейсон хочет, чтобы это закончилось.  
Нет сил даже на крик о помощи – Бэтмен бы услышал его рев, хотя он наверняка чувствует отголоски чужой боли.  
Джейсон огрызается, клацает клыками и сверкает янтарными глазами. Джокер настолько в восторге от всего этого, что ломает ему еще одно ребро.  
– И никакой регенерации, малыш. Как удачно, правда? – шепчет Джокер в самое ухо.  
Джейсон жаждет вырвать ему язык. Наверное, эта жажда – последнее, что его удерживает на плаву наряду с надеждой.  
Надеждой, что его альфа придет.

Джейсон просыпается с полузадушенным криком, больше похожим на предсмертный хрип.  
Слишком давно ему не снилось подобное.  
Даже не мерещилось в полнолуние, когда ярость погребала под собой остатки контроля и человеческой сущности.  
Джейсон жмурится пару раз, желая отогнать кошмар окончательно. Переворачивается на кровати на левый бок, выпутывая руки из порванной простыни и втягивая когти.  
И только потом _осознает_ , что он, вроде как, жив.  
– Какого хрена? – едва слышно хрипит он, принявшись ощупывать правую руку и обнаружив вместо воспаленного ранения бинты.  
– Вечно ты попадаешь в неприятности, Крылышко, – раздается за спиной бодрый, знакомый в каждой своей ноте голос.  
Джейсону кажется, что он подскакивает в замедленной съемке. Одновременно удивляясь и чувствуя, как влажная от пота футболка липнет к телу.  
– Что ты здесь забыл?..  
– Заглянул на огонек, чтобы спасти твою волчью шкурку, – Дик сидит рядом с кроватью, на полу. Улыбается и несомненно прищуривает глаза, но за чертовой маской ничего не видно.  
– Прожектора выключи, – советует он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Хуже, чем выгляжу.  
Джейсон моргает несколько раз и резко цепляется пальцами за матрас, потому что его ведет куда-то вправо и Дик неожиданно раздваивается – у обоих с лиц сползают улыбки, и вместо них появляются крайне обеспокоенные выражения.  
– А ну лежать.  
Джейсона укладывают обратно и прикладывают прохладную ладонь – без перчаток – ко лбу.  
– Тебе еще сутки отлеживаться, учитывая, что ты опять чуть не смотался на тот свет, – выносит вердикт Дик, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
– Птичка перепугалась? – спрашивает Джейсон, когда позволяет себе вдохнуть полной грудью и различить в гамме запахов отчетливые нотки страха – слишком терпкие, чтобы развеяться сразу же.  
– Воды хочешь? – игнорирует вопрос Дик, протягивая стакан, словно ответа «нет» он не примет.  
Джейсон кивает и не позволяет себя напоить с чужой руки. Еще чего не хватало. У воды оказывается почему-то мерзкий привкус.  
– Ты же большой и сильный альфа, – хмыкает Дик. Видимо, все чувства были написаны неоновыми буквами у Джейсона на лице.  
– Вот именно. Что за гадость ты мне туда подмешал?  
Он тянется через Дика и опускает стакан на пол, отмечая, что склянки больше там не валяются. И падает обратно на подушку, запоздало чувствуя, что она тоже влажная.  
– Настой трав. Быстрее восстановишься.  
Джейсон заторможенно кивает. И злится на собственное состояние нестояния.  
– Меня лихорадило? – спрашивает он, а сам думает о том, как сильно хочется принять ванну. Или душ. Да хотя бы переодеться. Энтузиазма хватает только на то, чтобы выбросить подушку на пол.  
– Большую часть времени после того, как я вколол тебе антидот, – отзывается Дик. – Скажи мне, большой и сильный альфа, как ты умудрился так вляпаться?  
_Действительно, Джейсон, как?_  
– …У больших и сильных альф бывают плохие дни, – Джейсон закидывает руку себе на лицо, закрывая предплечьем глаза. – Маленьким и слабеньким бетам этого не понять.  
Надо бы прийти в себя и поговорить нормально, но сейчас ему слишком хреново и слишком хорошо от того, что он жив. И даже с рукой.  
– Я думал ее отрезать, – вдруг говорит он. И чувствует, не видит, как Дик приподнимает брови в молчаливом «прости, что?».  
– Только вот зараза слишком быстро попала в кровоток, – добавляет Джейсон зачем-то.  
И заставляет себя не вздрогнуть, когда чувствует прикосновение к своим волосам – чужие пальцы перебирают пряди, массируя кожу головы. – Смысла не было.  
– Ты идиот, – доверительно и абсолютно беззлобно сообщает ему Дик. Будто он уже смирился с наличием подобной константы в своей жизни. – Еще бы немного, и ты бы умер. _Я мог не успеть_ , Джейсон.  
– Бывает.  
Последнее Джейсон произносит одними губами, едва слышно. Прикосновения Дика убаюкивают и дарят такой странный, удивительный покой, который не хочется нарушать.  
Уже на грани сна, он хватается за несомненно важную мысль.  
– Скажи мне, – говорит он хрипло, чувствуя, что кровать прогибается под чужим весом. – Птичка, откуда ты узнал, что мне нужна помощь?  
Рука Дика замирает на считанные секунды – Джейсон успевает их поймать, прежде чем снова возвращается ощущение покоя, похожее на большое и пуховое одеяло, в которое хочется зарыться. Он уверен, что Дик улыбается, когда наконец отвечает:  
– Ты же альфа. Ты лучше знаешь.


End file.
